


If You Can't Beat 'em...

by Noel_Ainsley823125



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Rings, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, erurimike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Ainsley823125/pseuds/Noel_Ainsley823125
Summary: Levi is a little frustrated with his boyfriends on the drive home from work, but finds it hard to stay mad at them.





	If You Can't Beat 'em...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a suggestion by someone who liked my style but didn't like the shupping pair. That's okay though! We all have our preferences. I hope you read and enjoy this, anon, and thank you for suggesting this. This is the first Erurimike piece I've ever done so I hope it's decent. Please leave comments and let me know how I did! 
> 
> The spacing is a bit weird but I'm too lazy to fix it sorry :/ ~Noel

Levi sat in the middle seat in the front of the car, head resting on Mike’s shoulder. It hadn't necessarily been a hard day at work, just a long one. Hanji had originally planned for Erwin and Mike to do a scene together to post on their website, but instead she decided to go with the hot headed messy kid and the innocent eyed newbie. That he didn't have a problem with. She decided to switch up who was shooting scenes all the time. But it was the fact that they didn't go home after. They stayed and watched and helped edit and film. Why on earth they did that instead of going home, Levi would never understand.

 

Mike had an arm around his shoulders and Erwin a hand on his thigh, the pair talking about what they thought of the other two that day. Levi tried to ignore it, knowing that they were doing it to mess with him, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous.  _ He _ could be  _ just _ as loud as them, or curve his back  _ just _ as pretty,  _ just _ as careless. He could bat his eyes and have both men wrapped around his little finger. So it fucked with him that they seemed so interested in the other two.

 

Once they were parked, Levi unbuckled, sitting up and waiting for Mike to open the door, but he didn't. Instead, he purposefully looked past Levi to Erwin, “They're like fucking rabbits, I swear-”

 

“I'll never understand where they get all that energy.”

 

Levi stifled an annoyed sigh and reached over Mike, pulling at the door handle and pushing the door open, climbing over Mike and sliding out of the car, nearly hitting his head.

 

Mike slid his arm around Levis waist, pulling him back into his lap, smirking down at him, “Well, maybe we'll have to invite them over sometime and ask them.”

 

Levi shot a side glance to his boyfriend, “I think not,” he said shortly, pushing at his hand to get him to let go, but it was helpless.

 

Mike put both arms around him, nosing into his neck with a chuckle, the hairs in his mustache tickling Levi’s neck, “Why not, little one? Maybe they'll give you a run for your money,”

 

“I already have two assholes who give me a run for my money. I don't want more,” Levi mumbled, still wiggling to be free of his grip.

 

“You don't?” Erwin teased, “You don't want more dicks to play with?”

 

“I don't need any more testosterone in my house, thank you very much,” he frowned, tipping his head towards Mike’s, trying to get him out of his neck, “Would you quit that? Let me go, Mike.”

 

Mike got out of the car, Levi on his hip despite the squirming. Both car doors closed and Erwin followed behind them, more than amused, “I think somebody is jealous.”

 

“Maybe you of the brunette who was sucking off the blonde,” Levi scowled, “Why don't you call him up? He's petite  _ and  _ blonde. Perfect for you two.”

 

Mike pulled back from Levi’s neck, still smiling, “Levi,” he chided softly, “You know we could never replace you.”

 

Levi let out a ‘hmph’ and slid out of Mike’s arms, walking down the hall to the bedroom they shared.

 

His boyfriends followed, “Don't be like that, Levi,” Erwin called after him, “You know we were teasing,” he stopped Levi before he could get into bed, setting warm hands on his chilly shoulders, leaning down to kiss at his neck softly.

 

Mike ran a finger up his chest and under his chin, making him look up and turn his head towards him, his other hand on Erwin shoulder, “You know we love you. You and only you. No one else, baby,”

 

Levi began to relax a little, lithe frame showing it as he dropped his shoulders, looking over Mike’s face, tempted to kiss and forgive, but he'd make them work at it. “If you loved me, you'd shave off that mustache I hate so much,” Levi patted his cheek and grabbed his pajamas before walking off to the bathroom.

 

Erwin just shrugged and put his arms around Mike’s neck, smiling sweetly and kissing him gently, “I love your mustache, babe.”

 

“You hear that, Le? Blondie likes my mustache!” Mike called into the bathroom with a grin, kissing Erwin back softly.

 

Levi rolled his eyes, capping the toothpaste, “It makes you look like a pedophile,” he called back before starting to brush.

 

Mike laughed softly against Erwin's lips, “It does not! Does it Erwin?”

 

Erwin chuckled, shaking himself, “No. It makes you look like a cowboy. Too bad you don't ride. I'll ride you instead though.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and spat unto the sink, quickly changing clothes, “You two are awful. If there's one thing I will not stand in the bedroom it's cowboy references,”

 

Mike snorted, looking over Erwin’s shoulder, “Yeah, you're not very limited when it comes to things in the bedroom, are you, Le?”

 

The smallest of the three came back out, crawling into bed, his back turned to his lovers, “Goodnight, you two.”

 

Erwin let go of Mike to sit beside Levi, running a hand through his hair, “You're not really going to sleep… Are you? We had something fun planned, baby.”

 

Levi yawned and nodded, pulling the covers over his shoulders, tucking them under his chin, “Too bad.”

 

Mike shrugged, crawling into bed with the pair, the memory foam helping not flip the damn thing. He tugged at Erwin’s shoulder gently, laying him on his back, “He's missing out, my love. We'll just have to do without him.”

 

Levi looked over his shoulder, “You two are seriously going to fuck each other while I'm trying to sleep?”

 

Erwin hummed softly, tipping his head back as Mike kissed at his neck, looking over at Levi, “You're still more than welcome to join, darling.”

 

Levi’s brows remained furrowed as he watched Mike kiss at Erwin, jealousy making him give in, “Well, there's not much point in trying to sleep if you two are rocking the bed…”

 

Erwin smiled, reaching over and cupping his cheek, his hand seeping warmth into his skin, coaxing him closer until he could lean forward and kiss him gently, “No, not really.”

 

The smallest moved closer until their bodies were flush against each other, soaking in Erwin’s warmth as lips lapped over lips, tongues slowly making their way into the equation until they were shoved down each other's throats.

 

Erwin moaned softly into Levi’s mouth, gasping as Mike marked behind his ear, breaking the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths even as Erwin squirmed under the larger man, “Mike! That's sensitive!”

 

Levi chuckled, wetting his lips as he watched Erwin writhe underneath him, “Don't get too distracted by his tongue. I want to know what you had planned for tonight.”

 

Mike pulled off Erwin neck with a grin, “I told Erwin about your trick, little one. About the thing you've been practicing without us?”

 

Levi’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink, “You told him?” 

 

Mike nodded reaching over to cup his cheek and kiss his nose gently, “Only because I think if we do your trick, we can fit both of us in you. I think you'd like that a lot, wouldn't you little one?”

 

“Mmm… Yes sir… I would like it,” he admitted, looking down in thought before looking over Mike’s shoulder towards Erwin, still speaking to Mike, “Where would you like me to sit, sir?” Either of the blondes calling him ‘little one’ immediately meant he was their boy and they were his sirs unless he called end.

 

Mike slid off the bed, pulling his shirt over his head, “Strip and help Erwin, then face him on all fours.”

 

Levi nodded, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide down his shoulders before kicking off his pants. He looked up to Erwin and smiled at him, crawling over and cupping his face in his hands, bringing their lips together as he unbuttoned his shirt. He kissed him gently, his head tipped to the side.

 

Erwin captured his lips as they began to close around his, humming softly as he let Levi do the buttons, large hands resting on his hips and rubbing small circles over his skin, parting his lips to give Levi more access.

 

The raven slipped his tongue inside, tracing over his teeth and gliding over Erwin's tongue, moaning softly as the blonde sucked on it gently, rolling his hips softly as he finally pushed the shirt off, tugging at his pants.

 

Mike’s large hands wrapped around Levi's front, pulling him back, one moving to grab his face from under the chin, waiting for Levi to look up with hooded eyes, smirking at him, “Someone is having a little too much fun with their job, aren't they?” he cooed, leaning in to nip roughly at his lip and force his tongue inside.

 

Erwin watched breathlessly as he shoved his pants off, giving himself a few strokes to bring his cock to full length, letting it brush against Levi's groin and stomach as Mike stole the air from his lungs.

 

Levi shuddered, falling limp in Mike’s arms with a moan, pulling away from the kiss, “Sir…” he looked down at Erwin, hands reaching forward, wanting to touch his thighs and hold his length, maybe suck or ride it.

 

“No, Levi. You can have it later if you're good,” Mike said softly, kissing his jaw and up to behind his ear, rubbing his thigh gently, “I want you to put this on him for me, okay?” he handed Levi a clear rubber piece and kissed his shoulder gently.

 

Levi looked down at it with a slight gleam in his eye. He had a love/hate relationship with this piece and now Erwin had to use it. He looked up at Erwin and batted his eyes at him, “Will you please spread your legs, sir?” 

 

He watched Erwin smirk and spread his legs apart, Mike holding him by his knees, kissing Levi behind the ear, “Go ahead, little one. I say it's okay.”

 

Levi chewed his lip and gave Erwin one last look before sliding the first ring over Erwin's length, trying not to grin as he shuddered and groaned, the fastened another loop around his balls, making it snug but not too tight.

 

Erwin squirmed and gasped softly, trying to close his legs at the new feeling, but Mike kept his legs open and Levi stroked him gently to soothe him.

 

“I'm sorry, sir,” Levi smiled, “But he said to do so,” he looked over his shoulder at Mike, seeking a reward.

 

Mike smiled and kissed Levi softly before scratching behind his ear, “Good boy. Now, on all fours and let him see your face, okay?”

 

Levi was a little less pleased with that. He hated the faces he made during sex and would rather have it buried in a pillow than shoved into his boyfriend's face. His smile fell just a little and he moved to straddle Erwin's lap, bending down and placing his hands on either side of him.

 

Mike had placed a body length mirror at the end of the bed and it gave Erwin a full view of Levi's ass since he was partially sitting, resting back against the pillows. Mike ran his hand down Levi's back and rubbed it soothingly before moving it down, taking his cheeks in both hands and squeezing them gently, massaging them.

 

Levi closed his eyes and hummed softly, dropping his head so Erwin didn't stare at his face.

 

Mike squeezed a little harder and watched as Levi’s head shot up with a gasp, “That's a warning. Next time is a spank. Keep your head up, little one. Understood?”

 

Levi nodded a little, keeping his eyes down, “Yes sir,” he murmured, bringing his eyes up to an amused Erwin.

 

There was nothing unusual about Levi's faces during sex. They truly weren't odd or weird. They were actually beautiful. The way his eyes fluttered closed and his brows furrowed. Erwin didn't know why he tried to hide it, especially when it got him in trouble. 

 

Levi was about to say something when Mike slid two cold, wet fingers inside. His eyes widened in surprise and he shut his eyes, groaning softly as he leaned forward a little, gritting his teeth as he adjusted. He was used to the stretch, but usually they started with one finger, rarely with two. 

 

Erwin hummed softly, running a hand through his hair, eyes darkening with lust, his erection brushing against Levi's cold, soft stomach.

 

Levi brought his face up again as Mike started pumping his fingers, all but glaring at the smirk on Erwin's face. They knew he hated how he looked but they made him let them see his expressions. “Don't look,” he tried to hiss, but it came out as more of a whine and he looked down again.

 

Mike curled his fingers and grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head up and shoving it on Erwin’s face, “You  _ will _ show him your face, little one. Show him how pretty you are when you have someone's fingers knuckle deep in your ass.”

 

Levi gasped softly at the rough tug and his eyes watered, looking up at Erwin, mouth agape as he tried to catch a breath.

 

Erwin groaned softly, leaning forward to kiss Levi, wrapping his arms around his shoulders loosely.

 

Levi closed his eyes, sinking into the gentle kiss as Mike’s grip loosened, moaning into his mouth, rolling his hips back into the blonde's fingers to show him he could work on stretching him.

 

Mike leaned down to kiss between Levi’s shoulders and down his spine, scissoring him, prying him apart slowly but surely, getting him to relax and loosen up.

 

Levi sank into the kiss, content as long as Erwin’s eyes were closed, happily suckling at his tongue, swallowing around it relaxing for Mike so he could ease in a third finger, moaning loudly when he did.

 

Erwin broke the kiss to catch his breath, groaning softly at the strain from the ring, gazing down at Levi through glossy eyes before looking into the mirror. Before, three fingers had been Levi’s limit. Anything more had hurt like crazy and they had to stop and tend to him before easing up on him. But Levi had been training, and apparently could take a lot more now.

 

Mike’s gaze shifted to Erwin’s expression and he ruffled Levi’s hair to let him know he could drop his head while Erwin was preoccupied. He worked in the third finger, pumping it in and out slowly, hitting Levi's prostate with every gentle thrust before pushing them in all the way and massaging it gently.

 

Levi felt a tingling warmth begin to bloom in his stomach, the pressure only increasing as Mike continued. He let his head fall to Erwin's chest and he pushed his hips back and up higher, moaning loudly against Erwin's chest, “Oooh… Oh fuck… Nng, sir…” he groaned, the pressure increasing quickly until Levi felt like he had an everlasting orgasm, all of the build up with no release, loosening and stretching for Mike even more, rolling his hips for him as he cried out to him for more.

 

Mike slowly pushed in a fourth finger and dropped his eyes to Levi's petite ass, now swallowing his hand little by little. 

 

Erwin watched with zeal as Mike started pushing his hand in past the knuckles, his fingers slowly curling to form a fist. Levi's screams and near sobs filled his ears, the sting of the raven's nails digging into his arms as he took in Mike’s fist. Erwin devoured the sight, running one hand through Levi’s hair gently, “Levi, baby… You should see yourself. Taking in his hand like that… Fuck…” His cock was throbbing almost uncomfortable, being pushed down to his stomach with Levi on top of him.

 

Levi was now more than used to the feeling and was feeling next to no pain, his tears and screams and sobs from pure pleasure and the excruciating pressure Mike had now built up. He forced his head up, trying to capture Erwin's gaze, tears running down his cheeks, “S-Sir! Please! Please let me cum!” he begged, “I promise to cum again, please let me do it now!”

 

Erwin managed to bring his gaze back to Levi's face and he thought he might explode in the ring, his breath hitching before he moaned softly, reaching up to cup his cheeks, “Fuck you look so pretty when you're wrecked…” he cooed, tempted to steal his breath in another kiss, “Mike, look at our little boy… I think he deserves to cum.”

 

Mike kept a fist inside him and moved to the side, every movement making Levi shout out a mantra of curses. He brought Levi's chin around and made Levi look at him, a smirk growing on his lips as he looked him over, already hard and standing tall, “I'd say he does. Then I think it's your turn and we'll move in,” he hummed, rubbing Levi's cheek gently, “You can come, little one. Come for us,” 

Levi threw his head back and screamed out for both of them as he spilled his load onto Erwin's front, his vision going white for a moment. Even after he regained his sight, he was still feeling the tingling, sparkling pressure in his gut, something that wouldn't go away until he was empty, but he had no problem with that. 

 

Erwin received Mike’s permission before reaching down taking off the rings, stroking himself a couple times before coming on himself, moaning loudly and filling the room with his voice.

 

Mike eased his fist out of Levi's hole but kept him stretched with a couple fingers, helping him sit up and then taking Erwin's soft cock, guiding them together until Levi was seated on him with a low groan, three of Mike’s fingers still inside. Mike was bigger around and longer than Erwin, so he probably should have gone first, but Levi would be alright. 

 

Everything happened fairly fast for Levi. One moment he was releasing a hot white load onto Erwin, and the next, Erwin was in him and Mike’s tip brushed against his hole as his fingers pulled out, slowly pushing in alongside Erwin.

 

Levi keened, fucking  _ keened _ as Mike pushed in, his body quivering and shaking from overstimulation, more tears falling down his cheeks as he moaned and whimpered, aching and feeling beautifully full and intense at the same time.

 

Erwin fell back against the pillows and shut his eyes, trying to catch his breath and get his head wrapped around how amazing it felt being inside Levi alongside Mike, hot and wet and sparking.

 

Mike gave his boys a few moments to catch his breath, rubbing Levi's stomach gently, feeling the small bump of their cocks with a soft hum, pressing soft and loving kisses to his neck and shoulders, “We're both in you, Levi, and you look absolutely exquisite,” he crooned, “Such a good boy for us. We're so proud of you,” he smiled.

 

Levi leaned back against him, panting hard, nearly gasping for breath, “‘m so full…” he murmured, setting a hand on his stomach, “So full…”

 

Erwin smiled up at him after a moment, nodding softly, “You are, aren't you baby? You beautiful… Are you ready to move?”

 

Levi looked over at him, eyes glazed over, a little dazed still, “Huh?”

 

Mike chuckled softly and set his hand on Levi's hips, “I think we should help him, don't you? Our beautiful boy deserves a little break.”

Erwin hummed with a smile and nodded, setting his hands under Mike’s, the pair of them easily lifting Levi gently before letting him back down.

 

Levi moaned loudly, hands falling on Erwin's shoulders and his nails digging into the skin

 

They blondes continued, slowly raising and lowering Levi on top of them both in a slow pace, Erwin sitting up to kiss at his front while Mike kissed at his back, treasuring him, murmuring words in Levi's ear the raven honestly wasn't comprehending. 

 

They kept things slow and loving, gentle and easy, pouring their love into their kisses and firm grasps, finding beauty in the obscene way they made love. They were all together as one for the first time and that in itself was just as amazing as the sex itself. They each felt the bubbling pressure build up in their guts like champagne before they released together, screaming and calling out each other's names and mantras of curses into the room, filling it with the sound of their voices before they all settled down and pulled out and off of each other.

 

Despite the mess, Levi laid between the two blonde's, tucked under Erwin's chin, a hand splayed on his chest as he closed his eyes and caught his breath. 

 

Erwin held Levi close and leaned into Mike's lips, smiling at the soft kiss on his forehead, “It's a good thing he decided to join us, wasn't it?”

 

Mike chuckled, rubbing Levi's arm gently, “A heavenly decision. He's so spent though, our poor baby,” he smiled.

 

Erwin nodded with a soft hum, “Aye. That he is. He'll sleep good and Hanji might have to give him a day or two off from work. His poor voice.”

 

“I know, but I think he enjoyed it as much as we did,”

 

Erwin leaned down to kiss the top of Levi's head, nodding, “I hope so.”

 

Levi was still listening, but was too worn out to form words and speak them with his sore throat. He just listened happily as he caught his breath and closed his eyes. 


End file.
